Auril
Icedawn Lady Frostkiss | aspects = Saukuruk (Great Glacier) | pantheon = Deities of Fury, Faerûnian pantheon | serves = Talos | holy days = Midwinter Night | power1e = Demipower | alignment1e = Neutral evil | symbol1e = White snowflake on gray diamond with white border | homeplane1e = Pandemonium | realm1e = | portfolio1e = Cold, Winter | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | power2e = Lesser deity Archfey | alignment2e = Neutral evil | symbol2e = White snowflake on gray diamond (a Heraldic Lozenge) with white border | homeplane2e = Pandemonium | realm2e = Winter's Hall, Pandesmos | portfolio2e = Cold, winter | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Clerics, Specialty Priests, Shamans | cleric alignments2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Neutral evil | symbol3e = White snowflake on gray diamond with white border | homeplane3e = Fury's Heart | realm3e = Winter's Hall | portfolio3e = Cold, Winter, Ice | domains3e = Air, Cold, Evil, Storm, Water, Wrath | worshipers3e = Druids, avariels, elemental archons (air or water), fey, frost giants, inhabitants of cold climates, rangers, spriggans, bheurs (winter hags) | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Icemaiden's Caress (Ice Axe) (battleaxe) | class3e = | refs3e = | power4e = Intermediate deity | alignment4e = Chaotic evil | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Deep Wilds | realm4e = Winter Hall, the Deep Wilds | sphere4e = Winter | domains4e = Storm, Winter | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power5e = | alignment5e = Neutral evil | symbol5e = Six-pointed snowflake | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | portfolio5e = Winter | domains5e = Nature, Tempest | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Charm animals and plants Destructive wrath | class5e = | refs5e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = Water elementals Ice elementals Undead Winter wolves Frost giants | minerals = | colors = Blue, icy-white | misc manifestations = An icy breath with a cold, ruthless chuckle A blue-white aura leaving a trail of frost A blank-eyed face of frost with hair emitting cold | manifestation refs = | nocat = }} of Auril.]] Auril ( ), also known as The Cold Goddess, The Frostmaiden, Icedawn, and the Goddess of Winter, was a fickle, vain, and evil deity, who was primarily venerated out of fear. The few among the Iulutiuns of the Great Glacier who worshiped her called her Saukuruk. She was additionally seen as being synonymous with the Queen of Air and Darkness by some communities of fey, such as those of the Shiverpine Forest in the Deep Wilds. However, after the Sundering the Queen of Air and Darkness was seen to be only impersonating Auril in order to retain followers on Toril.https://twitter.com/TheEdVerse/status/1228370295649599488?s=20 Divine Realm Auril had a divine realm called Winter's Hall in Pandesmos, the topmost layer of Pandemonium in the Great Wheel cosmology. Norse god Loki also made Winter's Hall his abode, a place to hide away whenever he fell out of grace with the other Aesir. During the Spellplague, Auril's realm was located within the Astral Dominion of the Deep Wilds and was known as the Land Under Eternal Ice. Relationships Auril, along with Malar, Umberlee, and their superior Talos, was a member of the Deities of Fury. Umberlee and Auril cooperated with some degree of confidence, while Malar and Auril despised each other. Much of Auril's power was absorbed by Talos in recent times, weakening the minor deity. Despite this, or perhaps as a result of it, Auril quietly siphoned power from the slumbering deity Ulutiu who was in stasis under the Great Glacier. Kossuth and Auril were mortal enemies, but their followers seldom came across each other. Sune opposed Auril, as she blamed her for the destruction of much that was beautiful. Uthgar hated Auril as she turned the Elk Tribe away from his worship. At one stage, was in a relationship with Thrym, God of the frost giants. During that time she became the mother to the Empyrean daughter Nalkara. Worshipers Sacrifices to the Frostmaiden were common, especially in the North, as people hoped to appease her and thus avoid cripplingly cold winters. She also had many secret temples along the Spine of the World that brought terror and dominion to small settlements of people trying to eke out a living. Auril's clergy was loosely organized, and the main goals of most followers was to intimidate common folk and make them venerate the Frostmaiden to avoid reprisals from her clergy, or to have them make donations to her church. Some of her powerful clerics accumulated impressive personal wealth in this manner, some of which they sacrificed as offerings to Auril. Her priests wore ice white robes with blue trim, and were easily identified by the dire warnings they proclaimed of the wrath of Auril come the winter. They were also known to cast cold-based spells, many of which were described in the Codicil of White. Holy Days * Midwinter (Night), Hammer 30 to Alturiak 1. This was the most holy night of the year for the clergy, a festival of ice-dancing that lasted all night. * The Coming Storm and the Last Storm, informal but enthusiastically celebrated rituals where the priests gathered and called howling ice storms down on a region to mark the onset and end of winter. Temples dedicated to Auril * The House of Auril's Breath in Glister * Icedawn's House, south of Nashkel * The Towers of Fury in Calimport * The Winter Palace in Luskan * Ice Temple, located between Andora and the Wandering Village in Icewind Dale Aurilian Spells The Codicil of White was a magical book containing basic rites, rituals, services, and major ceremonies of Auril's faith. The book also had several pages devoted to the goddess' favorite arcane magic. It was created as a tool for Aurilian wizards and sorcerers to gain a better understanding of the faith. Many of the following divine magic spells were believed to be recorded in a holy book of Auril called Revelations of the Icedawn. * Auril's flowers * Cold fire * Cold snap * Corona of cold * Freeze * Frost breath * Frostbite * Frost fingers * Frost whip * Heart of ice * Heat leech * Ice axe * Ice blade * Ice gauntlet * Snowshoes * Mass snowshoes Notable worshipers of Auril * Iyraclea, self-styled queen of the Great Glacier * Gerti Orelsdottr, effective leader of the Shining White frost giants * Cierre, wandering drow surface spy * Lysan, priestess of Icewind Dale * Hedrun Arnsfirth, Chosen of Auril during the Second Sundering. Appendix Further Reading *Loki's (and Auril's) realm of Winter's Hall is featured in a trading card as a battlefield: Gallery File:AURIL.GIF|''Symbol of Auril from Faiths & Avatars '' File:Auril symbol.jpg|''Symbol of Auril from Faiths & Pantheons '' File:Symbol_of_Auril.jpg|''A holy symbol of Auril.'' References Connections de:Auril Category:Wizards Category:Fighters Category:Clerics Category:Archfey Category:Deities of Fury Category:Air domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Storm domain deities Category:Water domain deities Category:Exarchs Category:Lesser deities Category:Human deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Nature deities Category:Neutral evil deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Nature domain deities Category:Tempest domain deities Category:Wrath domain deities Category:Cold domain deities Category:Winter domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the Feywild Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wilds Category:Inhabitants of Fury's Heart Category:Inhabitants of Pandemonium Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes